


Stain Glass and Blood (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stain Glass and Blood (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> An: Warning for blood and naked backside.  
> An2: Made for the Sherlockrareship prompt AU.  
> An3: First time drawing naked characters and while it's just bare backside it's a start.


End file.
